


Wheelchair worries

by FrozenHeartbeat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy and Rich appears at the end, M/M, Positive Michael, Protective Michael, but acted like any regular hangouts, hiding relationship, positive michael is everything to me fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/FrozenHeartbeat
Summary: A date should be perfect.A date should be memorable.A date should be sweet.Unfortunately, with Jake accidentally falling off the stairs and forced to use the wheelchair instead of his crutches, how is he supposed to enjoy it with Michael?





	Wheelchair worries

**Author's Note:**

> This... has a prequel... But I figure it can also be read on its own. :-P
> 
> I felt bad for Dustin, so I made a new character.  
> Plus, I'm not the type to curse, so... ^^;
> 
> EDIT:: When you only noticed the error a day after you uploaded... While I edit this, might as well add something to it.

“You seem happy tonight. What’s the occasion?” A voice interrupts Jake’s trains of thought, causing him to flinch on his study desk. Jake abruptly turns around, flustered to see his uncle behind him grinning from ear to ear. “It must be something big cuz you’ve been smiling for quite some time there.” He teases.

Jake snorts, at least he thinks he is, as he waves his hands with an awkward laugh. “I-It’s nothing! Really. Just-” he pauses, thinking the right word so that he won’t be made fun of nor be questioned later on. “Just hanging out with a friend of mine. Yes, that’s it!” Arms cross, he feels somewhat proud of that answer.

But his uncle thinks otherwise. “Oh really?” he smirks, knowing Jake too well. “Where will you be going?”

“Umm…” Jake hums, fingers tapping on the table. “Places…” he answers unconfidently.

The elder man just nods, that grin has yet to disappear from his face. Until he remembers something, “Wait, how about your legs?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” he asks, eyebrows furrow.

“You, do aware that both of your legs haven’t completely healed, right?” his uncle points out.

Jake’s eyes fall on his legs, still in the cast. His mouth forms a straight line, not feeling about changing his mind. “I won’t force myself too much. I promise! I’ll rest on a bench if I need to. So please…” he pleads to his uncle with determination in his eyes.

A sigh came from the elder, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s no stopping you when you're determined, huh? Fine, you can go.” He finally gives in, which brings a smile on Jake’s face. “Anyway, I came to invite you to dinner. Come, before it gets cold.” He invites his nephew before disappearing downstairs.

Jake remains on the chair, relaxing his sudden stiff shoulder. He glances to his phone on the table, seeing a new message came in from Michael. He can’t help but smile.

Yes, he’s hanging out with Michael. To some people, it seems like two dudes hanging out together. But to both of them, it’s their first date together. No one knows because Jake wants to keep it a secret. He’s not ready to come out yet until he’s physically and mentally prepare and he’s glad that Michael doesn’t question his decision. Just keeps on supporting him as a friend and a boyfriend.

And Jake’s happy about that.

After replying to that message, Jake slowly stand up, almost falling. “Are my knees asleep?” he wonders, massaging both his knees, taking his crutches before making his way out the room. He stops at the stairs, suddenly fills with doubt.

“Jake, your foods getting cold!” his uncle’s voice can be heard all the way from the kitchen.

“O-Okay!” Jake shouts, looking at the stairs beneath him. Why is he suddenly scared of the stairs? He shakes that feeling off, stepping downstairs.

Well, that’s where his bad luck came.

\---

“I am fine!” Jake assures his uncle who is panicking with his phone in hand.

“You fell off the stairs!” his uncle reminds him, dialing a set of numbers.

“I’m fine!” Jake whines, hoping that his voice would cooperate with him instead of giving away his painful state, cuz man, it hurts like hell. _Where did that ball come from_ , he doesn’t know. There’s even a mini figure there. And then there are the crutches that betray him. What else can make this night worse? Wait, maybe there is. “I still want to go out tomorrow…” he whispers, fingers digging deep into the couch’s fabric underneath him.

A glare being sent his way and Jake feels too pressure to look up. “If you insist on going out, you better be using the wheelchair or you’re not going anywhere.” The man said firmly before turning his attention to the person on the other side of the speaker.

Probably the family’s doctor, Jake figures as he bites his lower lip. If there’s one thing he wants to avoid since breaking both his legs is using the wheelchair. Using that thing has a lot of disadvantages, plus he doesn’t want anyone to think he's disabled or anything. Especially from any kid from school, he’ll be doom. He stops gripping the couch, bringing his arms and wrap himself, slouching as he tries to keep his tears from falling.

It hurts.

\---

Michael arrives on time to pick Jake up. He’s aware that Jake’s uncle is around, so he made sure to knock the door first, greeting the elder man as warmly as he can. Of course, trying not to use any term that will give away their current status.

“Good morning to you too, Michael.” The man greets as he let the teenager in. “I’m guessing you’ll be hanging out with Jake today?” he asks, leading his guest to the living room.

“Y-yeah. We’re planning on going to the arcade.” Michael gives a small info, hoping they won’t be asked any more question.

“Oh, okay.” The man nods. “Oh yeah, Michael. Since you’re taking Jake out today, I hope you take extra care of him today.” He requests, stopping just in front of the couch. “Jake, kind of fell down the stairs last night and he’s forced to use the wheelchair for the moment being.”

A sudden chill runs down Michael’s spine upon hearing that. “Is it bad?” those words escape his mouth, worry evidenced in his voice.

Before Jake’s uncle could answer, Jake himself arrives in the living room. Of course, with his crutches instead since he thought his uncle already left the house, in which he’s wrong.

“Jake Dillinger!” His uncle sounds, hands on his waist. “What did we agree on last night?” he reminds, walking towards his nephew.

“I-But-Well…” Jake stutters, trying to look as innocent as he could despite being caught by his uncle. To make it worse, Michael witness it. He didn’t even notice him a while ago, giving his friend a sheepish smile.

“Michael, can you hold on to him while I get the wheelchair?” the man said, walking past Jake.

Michael walks closer, quickly gripping by the shoulder when he notices Jake’s close to falling down, bringing him closer. “How come you didn’t tell me?” he whispers, lifting him up in bridal style.

A faint blush creeps on Jake’s cheeks. He knows his boyfriend can lift him without breaking a sweat, but it surprises him every time. “I- We’ve been planning this since last week. I don’t want a little accident to ruin today.” He tries explaining, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him.

Jake’s uncle came back, pushing the wheelchair towards them. Michael carefully places Jake on it. The elder man excuse himself out since he’s late for work, thus leaving the two teenagers alone.

“I’m pretty sure your well-being is more important, Jake.” Michael reminds, pushing the wheelchair closer to the couches.

“But, but this is our first date, and I- I don’t want to ruin it or anything.” Jake tries to reason. “I’m okay, really.”

Michael scratches his neck, feeling unsure about it. “I don’t want to risk you getting hurt-”

“I’ll be fine.” Jake interrupts.

A sigh escapes the other boy’s mouth.

\---

“Feeling all warm and cozy down there?” Michael asks, pushing the wheelchair across the cement pavement. “The weather forecast reported that it’s gonna get cold soon, but no snow.”

Jake clenches on the shawl that covers his legs, slightly shivering. He just nods his head despite the numb feeling coming from his misfunctioning legs. “Are you really sure you’re okay with not driving your car and just pushing the wheelchair around town?" he asks, feeling guilty about letting Michael walk long distances while he sits.

“Don’t worry. It’s a small town anyway.” Michael assures, bringing one hand and gives a gentle squeeze on the other’s shoulder, before returning to the handle and continue pushing. “It’s not that far from your house. Plus, I’ve been reserving my energy for this.” He scoffs, receiving a gentle tap on his hand. A light chuckle escapes his mouth due to the small gesture. “It’s no big deal, trust me.”

After at least 30 minutes of walking, they’ve reached their first destination; the arcade. Weird place to go for a first date, but Michael owns a membership and there’s currently a special event that day. Jake, who’s also an arcade fan, is not missing that opportunity.

“It’s… crowded… Shouldn’t be surprised since there’s an event.” Jake comments once he sees the number of people in the store. “Will you be okay?” he asks, turning his upper body to face the bespectacled boy. He knows how Michael can’t handle crowds, and this crowd is no joke. So, the least he could do is asking for Michael’s consent.

Michael seems to hesitate with his words, clearly uncomfortable. “Well… 2 to 3 games, then we’re leaving to our next stop.” He suggests before looking at Jake, “Is that okay?”

Jake nods in agreement. “Anything for you, bro.” and with that, they start exploring the store for any games to play.

As stated, the store is pack with various of people, children to adults, crowding at certain games to wait for their turn. Michael had to carefully maneuver the wheelchair so that it won’t bump into anyone or anything, or risking hurting Jake.

Jake suggests the racing car booth as their first game, but Michael had to remind him that he’s in no condition to climb onto the seat nor stepping on the pedal. Jake sigh, agreeing on playing the first-person shooter game instead. However, once they finish two waves of alien invasion, more people came into the store, some rounding around the two of them. Deciding to stop now, they place the gun back into their slot and going to the gift section instead.

“Sorry, we have to end it early, Jake…” Michael whispers once they are far from the crowd, one hand on his chest, clenching the coat he’s wearing. He’s clearly just had a mild panic attack and Jake is stroking his other hand soothingly.

“Hey, it’s no big deal.” Jake tries calming him down. “Your mental state is more important than some silly games.” He assures, eyes scanning on the gifts on every rack in the store.

“Want anything?” Michael asks, standing in front of the other. “I’ve collected enough points for one item for each of us. At least…” He explains with a warm smile. Might as well made up for just playing one game by getting something from the store.

Jake hums, eyes still wander on a nearby rack. “You go on and search for yours first. I’ll decide soon.” He says.

Michael only nods as he walks to the other side of the store. There weren’t many people at that corner, so it’s safe to leave Jake alone. Plus, he’s been eyeing on a pin since they arrived, which reminded him of his boyfriend. The pin came along with a matching patch, which made it more worth it.

While Michael’s gone, Jake moves his wheelchair to the nearby rack. He can’t take his eyes off of a certain soft toy. He thought he could reach it once he got closer, only to be surprised to find it higher than he estimated. Even with his hands extended, he couldn’t reach it. He tries to call his date to help, but he’s nowhere in sight.

Leaving no choice, Jake slowly forces himself to stand up. Arm stretches out to reach it while the other hand still holding onto the armrest of the chair. His knees go numb and his legs are protesting, but his hand almost reach it. Just a few more and-

“Jake!”

His legs gave way, causing Jake to fell back onto his chair. The shock somehow causes the doll to also fall into his lap, while Jake pants in surprise.

“Jake Dillinger, what were you thinking?” Michael asks in worry as he returns to Jake’s side.

Jake’s breathing gradually slows down. He looks up to Michael before picking up the toy and shows it to Michael. “It looks just like you.” He breathes out along with a laugh.

A smile made its way to Michael’s face despite still feeling frustrated. He scratches his neck before taking the toy, inspecting its features. “You have a weird taste; do you know that?” he jokes before pushing the wheelchair to the counter, both laughing in glee.

\---

“So, where to next?” Michael asks as they exit the arcade. Just like the weather forecast reported, it has gotten colder since they arrived.

“If I’m not mistaken, slushies?” Jake guesses. He knows how silly it is to be drinking slushies in the cold weather, but he knows how much Michael loves those ice-crushed flavored drinks. And after what happened to him, he doesn’t see why he can’t have any sweet drinks to forget his worries for once.

They make small talks on their way to 7/11, throwing bad puns on everything they see and all. Jake takes the opportunity put on the new pin Michael got him on his jacket, promising to help stitch Michael’s patch on once they get home. They make a few more jokes until they reach the store with the bright sign outside the door.

Just one problem; there’s only stairs to enter the store, no ramp.

“Since when did they elevated the door?” Michael whines.

Jake sighs. The stairs are not the only problem. He notices that they only open one door while the other one is locked. One door is a few inches too small for the wheelchair to enter. “If you want the slushy, you can go in without me.” He suggests.

“But Jake.”

“Don’t worry, we still have our lunch date, right?” Jake interrupts and sends a wink, causing Michael to blush slightly.

Eventually giving in, Michael enters the store to get two slushies while Jake waits outside. He left his coat so that Jake won’t catch a cold since he was shivering since they left the arcade. Jake always appreciate his small gestures, wrapping the extra coat tighter around him without him realizing.

“I’m one lucky guy…” he whispers to himself, a smile forming on his face. ‘Maybe this wheelchair is not that bad.’

He said it too soon.

“Is that Jake Dillinger? In a wheelchair?”

Either he’s being over-dramatic, or that voice somehow booms in Jake’s ear. He shot his head up in annoyance, but his eyes widen to see the buff figure in front of him. “H-hey, Charles.” He stutters, sitting straight.

If there’s someone Jake wants to avoid other than Dustin, it would be this athlete who’s rank just behind him along with his two friends. Charles is not the type that will go easy like Dustin, his attitude is something even the teacher had a hard time to tolerate.

“What is the number one jock doing in a wheelchair, all alone outside sev-elev?” he snickers, elbowing one of his friends who’s holding his laughter.

“I… pretty much can be anywhere I want.” Jake blurts, hiding his sudden nervousness.

“Have you gone ‘disable’ or something?”

“What? No. My legs can still move. I can still walk and run. I just…” he pauses, before continuing, “…just decided to take a break from standing today!” he mentally slaps himself with that answer. _‘Michael’s not going to be comfortable about this…’_ he thought, forming a fake smile.

Right on cue, Michael exits the store with two cups of slushies, surprise to see the company. Keeping his anxiety low, he walks straight to Jake, ignoring the other three teenagers. “Here you go Jake.” He says slowly, handing Jake his cherry slushy.

“Wait, you’re that anti-social headphone kid, right?” the buffy boy gasp in disbelief. “What is the school jock doing with the school’s biggest loser?” he mocks, earning laughter from his friends.

Michael bits his lower lip hard, heartbeat beating fast in his ear. Jake can sense how tense he is by the way he holds the handle, quickly changing the subject.

“C-Come one, Michael. We wouldn’t want Jeremy and Rich waiting for us too long.” He lies, hinting the other boy that it’s time to leave.

Michael catches the hint, turning the wheelchair to the left. A few feet forwards, he suddenly felt a tug from behind, pulling him and throwing him to the ground.

“I’m not done talking to any of you yet.” Charles snorts, walking towards Jake.

“M-Michael?” Jake turns around in the chair, fear building up as the other athlete stands behind him. “W-what?” he gulps.

\---

After what it felt like hours, they finally arrive at Jake’s house. Technically, it’s Jake’s uncle’s, but his uncle insists since he’s rarely around.

Once they’ve entered, Michael closes the door, double locking it. He then takes off his coat and hangs it at the coat hanger near the entrance, leaving his red hoodie on him. He then helps Jake by taking off his coat, hanging it next to his.

After removing any winter clothing from them, Michael slowly pushes the wheelchair to the living room, flicking on the lights and heater. “Home sweet home, huh?” he laughs to lighten up the mood, only to stop seeing Jake’s dark expression. He kneels in front of him, searching for the other’s eyes.

Jake has been feeling bitter ever since the incident at 7/11. It has been replaying in his mind and it hurts. Their drinks melt and froze on the ground. Michael kept getting dragged to the ground every time he wants to escape with him. Jake couldn't do anything thanks to his _~~stupid~~ broken_ legs. And while he can only watch his boyfriend helplessly getting beat up, he didn't even notice those hands on the handle and- 

“Hey.” Michael’s voice brings him back to reality, his hand on Jake’s cheek, thumb wiping off the tears escaping his eyes. “We’re home now, there’s no need to worry about what happened back there.” He assures, smiling tenderly.

“Sorry…” it escapes Jake’s mouth, “Sorry for ruining today’s date…” he chokes, feeling pathetic. “We didn’t even get to our lunch date and I…”

Michael brings another hand and squeezes Jake’s shoulder. “You didn’t ruin today. At least we get to play two waves of that alien invasion game and claim some prices. Although I’m still questioning why you risk your leg- wait no, I’m not supposed to say that.” He couldn’t resist but chuckle a bit.

“But our drinks-”

“We can always get new ones soon.”

“But your bruises-”

“Will heal, eventually.” Michael interjects, assuring his boyfriend everything will be okay.

Jake didn’t utter a word, leaning into Michael’s hand on his cheek. “My legs… I can't feel them...” he sobs, preferring not to finish the sentence.

A minute of silence passes, and it is Michael who breaks the silence. “So… you want to spend the evening with just the two of us? Or you want me to call Jeremy and Rich over?” he asks. Might be a bit inappropriate since they still in their date, but after what happened, they could use some distraction. “I could ask Jeremy to bring his game console set and some of his Mario collection and I could ask Rich to get us some snacks. What do you think?”

Jake blinks slowly, leaving his mouth ajar.

_The two of them alone?_

_Invite the others over?_

“I don’t know… I... I just feel terrible…” he mumbles.

Seconds later, Michael stands up, lifting Jake off the chair and lies him on the couch, being gentle on his legs. He takes a nearby blanket and covers him up, making sure Jake is comfortable. He then places a kiss on Jake’s cheek, grinning. “I’ll call them over.” He resolves. “Now, since it’s an exhausting day, why don't you rest, maybe sleep while I fix us lunch, okay?” after leaving another light kiss on the cheek, he slowly stands up and leaves the living room.

Jake pulls the blanket, wrapping himself in it. The living room is so quiet, he could hear his breathing. He must have really fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is someone shaking his shoulder harshly, calling his name, and another voice shushing the first voice.

“Jakey? Jakey D, are you okay? Mikey M just told me what happened to you guys, and-”

“Rich! Can you please let Jake rests? He’s exhausted by the way he looks!”

“But I’m worried, Jeremy. Someone’s picking on my best friend and I can’t let him escape just like that!” Rich sounds, having that sudden need to be protective.

Jeremy rolls his eyes as he plugs in some wires to his game console. “Why don’t you start by being a little quieter?” he teases, rebooting the television.

The tall teenager stirs on the couch, opening his eyes slowly. If he wasn’t feeling drowsy, he’d probably scream due to how close Rich is to his face.

“Rich, get your face away from him.” Michael sounds from behind, pulling Rich away.

Rich finally gives in, sitting on the couch next to Jeremy while Michael helps Jake sits up. “Hey Jake, I bought 4 slushies. Of course, one for each of us, that is.” he says, finally keeping his voice low. “I also bought snacks. Your favorites!”

“Yeah, can I have the smores then?” Jeremy interrupts, receiving a slap from the shorter boy.

Jake rubs his face, still feeling confused. He eyes on the coffee table in front of him, seeing a bowl of smores, 4 slushies; 1 half-full, 2 a quarter empty, 1 still full, and a plate of some fancy food. Once his vision focus, he gasps in surprise, looking at Michael who’s sitting next to him.

Michael just grins, hand behind his neck. “You were really looking forward to it that I… tried to imitate how their food looks like. It might not be as good as the real one tho…”

If Jeremy and Rich aren’t around, he’d probably kiss Michael in gratitude. But since those two are just in front of them, Jake only took the other boy’s hand, planting a quick kiss on the knuckles along with a wink. That should be enough for now.

An hour passes. All four of them are on the same couch, squished together (of course, Michael made sure Jake sits at the end so that Rich won’t suddenly slapped his knees for any of his mistakes), playing video games. Plates and bowls clean, with a few stains on them, their cold beverages have long melted. All of their focus is on the screen cuz if you look away, even for a second, the table will turn.

Jake still shivers at the thought of what had happened, so Michael takes one of his hand and holds it dearly, hiding it under Jake's blanket so that neither Jeremy nor Rich would notice.

Jake isn't sure when he'll tell the public about their relationship, nor to their squad. But for now, he just wants to enjoy this kind of moment, where he can forget his worries, buried along with their secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested to know the prequel, you might wanna give me time...^^;
> 
> EDIT:: If you've read this and reread this, do you spot the difference? Haha...


End file.
